infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: The Conduit War
This is a solo RP with TheSuperiorOne and thecryingwolf3553. DO not RP here unless you get permission from one of us. In Conduit Alliance base Leo: So what am I doing here? Tom: I came up with a plan to get the humans to worship us and maybe take over the world and YOU are gonna help me. Leo: Tch... No... I am not.... My only goal is to take down the D.U.P. They killed the people I loved. You've got the wrong person... Tom: Come on Leo, the world belongs to us, the D.U.P can't do shit to us and we're superior. Leo: Pushes Tom against a wall ''Are you crazy?! You're gonna make the world hate us!! Ugh, who cares if they hate us... We have power and they don't.... They can't do anything to us, so why bother to fight against them? Huh? Tell me!! ''Christine uses her water whip to pull Leo off of Tom and throw him to the wall Christine: Don't touch him!! Why should we stand here?! People hate us!! Tom: Goes close to Leo and talks in an angry voice You said the D.U.P killed the people you love! You really think they can't hurt us, those pricks are just jealous! We are gonna fucking show the world just how powerful we are! The world will bow down to us! As he said this 50 D.U.P soldiers barge in Tom: Shit, Christine, get everyone out of here. Christine: Shit!! Got it!! runs into the rooms and starts yelling for everyone to get out in an angry, annoyed tone Leo: Shit... Fucking.... WHY NOW ice slides and shoots a few D.U.P agents but Leo misses and when they try to use wood to slice Leo, he dodges and traps them in ice Tom: Can't you guys just fuck off! '' grinds around the room and shatter blasts D.U.P soldiers, killing a few'' Leo: TOM, COMBINE YOUR POWER WITH MINE!! shoots giant rotating icy-flames at a bunch of soldiers '' Tom: Okay! ''Runs to the flames and claps into it creating a shatter blast which combines with the fire to create an explosion, killing all the DUP. Leo: Shit, I hear lots of trucks coming, we better go and Christine should be out by now with everyone. Wait do you want to fight or leave? Tom: I'm gonna fight. I'm not a pussy and I'm going to show them why the shouldn't mess with conduits! Leo: sigh ''Fine... ''Suddenly 10 D.U.P trucks roll up and 20 soliders come out of each truck D.U.P Agent: WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. STOP AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP. Leo and Tom look at each other '' DUP leader: Give up bio-terrorists! The whole building is surrounded! Give up and your death will be less painful! We know you're responsible for Ray's death! Tom: ''Whispers What do we do? Should we stomp em'? Leo: Why not? I've got lots of anger to release... Tom: Watch this, Surrenders arrest me and kill me for being a horrible bio-terrorist. DUP Leader: place your hand out Tom: I'll be glad to '' places hand then shoots the leader in the face and punches the others'' Leo, freeze them! Leo: Okay! Leo punches the ground to make burning ice spikes come from the ground to trap them inside. '' ''A D.U.P soldier shoots an RPG rocket that hits Tom in the face Tom: I had fucking enough... Tom activates his karma bomb and kills the remaining D.U.P soldiers Tom: reforms If we go ahead with my plan then the DUP won't even think about attacking us! Leo: Ugh, dude. I'll hear you out this time. What WOULD we start to do if we did want to take over the world.... Tom: Well first we take out the army so New Spire wouldn't have any back up if a war starts. Then we take out the police. Then the dup pricks so conduits are safe. And finally the president. Leo: sits on ground to think about decision ''Dude, the army and president? Only the 2 of us? No. That would never work out. Plus, I need to think about Madelyn, and my league. We only take out D.U.P. That's our main goal. (Plus I have Jade. She would try to kill us, and she's REALLY skilled. Sooo yea lol) Tom: That's why I called you. We both are leaders of deadly conduit groups. We have the power to prove to humans why conduits deserve respect and this is exactly how were going to do it. Leo: I'm not even the leader. My boss wouldn't let me do this. Tom: Then fuck your group, just join us,you seriously gonna let conduits die out because your boss won't let you? Leo: What's the real threat? Who's actually killing the conduits? D.U.P. I kill D.U.P but not normals. That's just stupid and crazy. ''Sees 3 trucks coming around the corner ''Hold on ''Leo uses his super speed to go around the trucks and shoot them with icy-flames freezing their tires and causing them to flip over and catch fire. Then Leo makes his ice spikes come out of the ground to impale the flipped trucks causing them to explode with fire everywhere then Leo goes to absorb the fire. Tom: Yeah and who's funding them? What's the main reason they are killing us? Normal people. Leo: I'll agree to wipe out all of the D.U.P but not humans. Take it or leave it. Tom: Fine! But when the army roles in, you're on your own. Leo: Yea, whatever. So where do we start?